


Peep

by Tintentrinkerin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin
Summary: Jack is curious, and curious boys sometimes stumble into things.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Peep

Jack really didn’t mean to peep, but there was no way to avoid this. 

At least that he kept telling himself when he hid behind the door frame leading to the library. He just wanted to get something to drink from the kitchen when he heard the strange noises. Jack was too curious and maybe a little worried, because their whimpering and grunting sounded like especially Dean was in pain. 

But what he saw drew a completely different picture. 

Their intertwined naked bodies on the ottoman in the corner of the library gave Jack weird shivers. It was their noises. Their whispered words, the movements…

Jack didn’t know exactly what he saw happening there. But it was fascinating and none of them seemed to be actually hurt. He kept watching them from the distance. 

Dean was on his back, Sam between his thighs, thrusting-- thrusting against, inside? Dean. And oh, their moans and kisses. There was a strong pull in Jack’s belly, making him feel edgy and excited. He swore he could Dean saying “I love you” to Sam, followed by kisses.  
Jack knew what kisses were and he had seen them do it very often when they thought no one was watching. 

But Jack watched them. Closely. And it gave him this pulling feeling like right now. 

“Harder, Sammy, fuck me harder”, Dean moaned. 

Jack froze. His head felt hot all of a sudden. Not only his head. His whole body felt like it was on fire and his heart started racing. And the feeling in his guts grew, same as his cock. It was hard. That happened sometimes, but Jack mostly found it distracting and annoying. And yes, right now it was also very, very distracting. Triggered by Sam and Dean. 

Sam moved away from Dean and turned him on his belly. Now Jack could see Sam’s cock hard and big, glistening in the light of a few lamps. And how he now spread Dean’s buttcheeks apart and -

And -

“Oh God, yes!” Dean cried out, obviously enjoying that Sam’s cock was in his butt now. 

Jack couldn’t ignore his own body going crazy anymore. He felt his heartbeat up to his throat, his breathing became fast and heavy, almost as if he had run for a while. Lost in the sight he rubbed over his pyjama shorts, right where he felt so incredibly tingly. 

Watching Sam like this… Jack found himself thinking he might like it too. Having him close. Seeing his strong arms, his body glistening with sweat. He wanted to kiss him like Dean kissed him sometimes. Sam could do so much to Jack and he would like it. When it made him feel like Dean felt right now?  
He would want it. 

The nephil had to press his lips together very tightly to not utter a similar sound like Dean right now. But he felt like it.  
Sam’s hips would thrust and thrust, hard and fast, and oh my God these moans, the grunts, how he said “Dean” with gritted teeth. Jack was burning inside, feeling like he wanted to go on his knees, he felt weak, he felt like begging them to stop or make Sam do it to him. 

He could watch Sam now touching Dean’s hard cock. With a whimper Jack turned around and ran to his room. 

It was too much to endure for him. 

He normally would lie down and wait for the funny feeling to be over, he didn’t know yet how to get rid of it in another way than just fall asleep and the next day it was gone. In the hopes this feeling would be like pain and you just have to press something on a wound to make it stop bleeding and hurting, he sat on the bed and pressed a pillow between his legs. 

It didn’t help at all.

He was too upset and also excited. It hurt. The feeling hurt in a way he hadn’t experienced until now. Whimpering, he moved the pillow back and forth. 

His cock started twitching. The friction felt good. It made the feeling of pulling and tingling worse, but also… better. Jack’s lips were trembling and he uttered a soft moan when he started rubbing the pillow over his bulging pyjama trousers. The fiction was incredible!

There was Sam on his mind, kissing him like he kissed Dean. With his tongue sliding in Jack’s mouth and Jack embracing him. Jack saw black and white dots dancing when he opened his eyes. He didn’t know his eyes would start glistening in a rich gold when he was excited like this. 

“Sam”, he whined, “Sam…”

His hips would start thrusting against the pillow eventually. Jack needed more. He needed to feel more of this. With shaking hands he got rid of his pyjama pants and rubbed the pillow against his now naked skin. This was even more intense and Jack needed to take deep breaths. He felt so incredibly weak now. Is this what happened when you liked someone like Sam liked Dean?

He writhed in desire and a delicious pain that grew and grew and grew with every moment he thought of Sam being inside him, touching him like Dean. 

Still not enough. With a frustrated groan Jack threw the pillow away from him on the mattress, bending over it. His weight pushed him down a little, more friction, more sensations… so much better. He thrusted in the pillow, uttering soft moans and sobs, images of Sam and Dean on the ottoman carving in his mind. He felt like he lost control of his body, the tingling grew and the good pain swung to new heights. 

The world spun around Jack, faster and faster with every second and it felt like a hard, bright knot in his belly. 

“Sam… God…”

Suddenly the knot burst inside him and Jack came. 

It felt like dying for a moment. Everything turned bright white, then black. It was a feeling of utter relief everywhere in his body. He froze after some helpless thrusts and then buried his face in the sheets. Breathing heavily he tried to calm down from this feeling of being high.  
When he emerged from the heavy, satisfied feeling of aftershocks he noticed that all the lights were out. And the alarm blared.


End file.
